


Lizzie needs help

by Phoenix_Blackwell



Series: Blacklist One shots  (ON HOLD) [5]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Blackwell/pseuds/Phoenix_Blackwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is injured and Lizzie needs help if his going to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lizzie needs help

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by Starlink 
> 
>  
> 
> Also this takes place in Season 3 at some point.

It had been a hard time for Lizzie….Getting use to not being an agent anymore and just an asset…..Something that she was trying to come to terms with….Not being able to go into the field unless it was as an consultant…..She never got how Red could be so comfortable being just an asset, but she guessed it was because he still had an criminal business to run.

Unlocking the door Lizzie frowned as there was slight smoke everywhere….Closing the door she turned the corner when she saw Tom in the kitchen.

'' What you burning ? ''  
'' Sorry. I wanted to surprise you '' Tom replied smirking slightly.  
'' Well you sure have. My apartment is in one piece '' Lizzie stated slightly joking as she opening a few windows.  
'' Tell you what. Let's go out for dinner '' 

Looking around Lizzie was in a state of shock at the idea. Sure they were giving each other another shot, but it was still tense between them '' I don't know Tom ''  
'' Please. Let's start over. You and me. What you say ? '' 

Lizzie really didn’t know what to think….Part of her wanted to, just to get out the flat….But the other half was scared of what might happen….Yes mostly everyone ignored the fact that she killed Tom Connolly, but there were still a few people that didn’t like the fact that she got of likely in their opinion….Sighing Lizzie slowly nodded her head, hoping she wouldn't regret it. 

Smiling Tom slipped his jacket on and opened the door for Liz….They had decided to get a Chinese from down the road that had just opened up a few weeks ago….Time passed when they were talking and laughing as they entered….Lizzie was waiting at a table when shots were fired.

Falling to the floor Lizzie looked around….Bullets were flying everywhere….People crying and screaming trying to get out….As soon as it started it ended…..Looking around Lizzie searched for Tom…..Gasping she saw him on the floor bleeding from the shoulder….Pulling him to his feet Lizzie supported him as they exited the shop and walked down the street a few blocks before hiding between two buildings.

'' You need to go to the hospital '' Lizzie stated looking at his wound.  
'' NO. I can't there are some people that want me dead '' Tom replied before groaning as Lizzie put pressure on it.  
'' People, what people ? ''  
'' Doesn't matter ''  
'' You'll bleed to death if you don’t '' Lizzie pleased as Tom slowly slid to the floor '' TOM ! '' 

Checking his pulse Lizzie sighed in relief that there was still a pulse however weak…..Pressing the wound Lizzie slipped her phone out of her pocket and dialled the only person she could trust right now.

'' Lizzie ''  
'' I need help '' Lizzie practically half yelled down the line.  
'' What's happened ? '' His voice laced in concern.  
'' We were getting take out when someone fired. Tom's hit and bleeding ''  
'' Where are you ? ''  
'' 3 blocks North of my apartment ''  
'' Dembe's on his way ''

Slipping the phone back into her pocket, Lizzie mentally smiled when she saw Dembe coming towards her and helping her with Tom…..Getting into the car Lizzie spend the whole ride trying to stop the bleeding and checking Tom's pulse every min or so……Arriving at the place she could see Red and a few people outside the house Red was hiding in for the moment…..Getting out Lizzie stood there shocked as she watched the medical people drag Tom inside.

Lizzie really didn't know where the time went from that moment to this…..She was sitting on the sofa waiting for the medical personnel to finish….Looking up at Red she smiled slightly as she took the glass of alcohol….Slipping it she soon placed it on the table before finding herself crying. 

'' Lizzie ? '' Red asked hearing her cry.  
'' I don’t know what to do '' 

Pulling her towards him, he wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest.

'' I just keep thinking what if I was hit '' She sobbed as more tears found there way out.  
'' But you wasn't Lizzie. Your safe….And so is your baby '' He replied kissing her head.  
'' But it could of. And now Tom is…'' Lizzie ranted pulling away as she shakes her head at the thought.  
'' Lizzie everything will be fine. Tom has the best medical people working on him '' He reassured her.

Nodding her head she wiped her eyes as Dembe came out and said everything was fine….Saying the doctors requested that no one disturb Tom until morning…. Getting shown to a room she sighed in relief before leaning against Red letting him wrap an arm around her….Her eyes slowly dropping from everything that had happened from that night.

'' You should sleep '' Red mumbled into her head.  
'' I'm scared to. Will you stay with me ? '' She asked looking up not wanting to be alone.

Feeling his chest ache from the look on her face, reflecting how scared she was..... Pulling the blanket over them, Red adjusted himself to a more comfortable position allowing Lizzie to rest her head on his chest.

'' Nothing is going to harm you in here Lizzie…..Not while I'm here '' He whispered into her head.  
'' Thank you '' Lizzie whispered as she reached to hold his hand '' For everything. Even Tom ''  
'' I told you I will do as I feel to keep you safe Lizzie. Tho I don't fully agree with your choice of staying in touch with Tom. I understand that you want a father for your child, and I respect that '' 

Lizzie smiled as she closed her eyes….Never in a million years would she think she would see Red as a sort of father figure for her…But right now she didn’t care….Tom was safe and ok, while she was scared for the future, drifting of to the sensation of feeling safe….Even if it was for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is on hold for the time being. I may or may not continue in the future.


End file.
